The present disclosure relates generally to medical technology and in particular aspects to methods and systems for engaging sutures and anchors and combination suture and anchor devices that can be made thereby. As further background, there exist a variety of medical procedures in which secure suture and anchor sets are necessary to secure patient tissue before, during and/or after the procedure. Many types of medical procedures utilize suture and anchor sets to secure tissue in place while catheters or other devices are inserted into the body. Insertion of such devices often relies, in part, on the successful anchoring of the surrounding tissue, and thus on the integrity of the suture and anchor set.
Several methods have been suggested for engaging sutures and anchors, including various methods of tying the suture to the anchor. Such engagement methods rely on the strength of the tied arrangement; however, such arrangements can fray, loosen, come untied, unravel or otherwise lose strength and integrity over time or upon the application of force along the suture and anchor set. Additionally, such tied arrangements can unnecessarily occupy space about the anchor and/or present knotted surface structures, making deployment and/or placement of the suture and anchor set difficult.
There remain needs for improved and/or alternative systems and methods for engaging sutures and anchors. The present disclosure is addressed to those needs.